Inzektor
| romaji = Inzekutā | english = Inzecter }} Inzecter is an archetype of DARK Insect-Type monsters which was introduced in Order of Chaos. Most Inzecters have effects that involve allowing them to equip another "Inzecter" from the hand or grave, or an effect that occurs when they are equipped to another monster. Level 3 "Inzecter" monsters can increase the level of the monster they are equipped to by 3. Inzecter Hornet has the additional effect of increasing the host monsters ATK and DEF by 500 and is able to destroy 1 card on the field by sending itself to the grave while equipped, while Inzecter Ameise can destroy itself in place of the host monster while also boosting its ATK and DEF by its own ATK and DEF. Both the effects of Hornet and Ameise trigger the effects of Inzecter Damsel and Inzecter Centipede Playing Style Inzecters mainly play straightforward with Inzecter Damsel and Inzecter Centipede, by summoning one, then equipping Inzecter Hornet to one of them, to search for the other, either to hand or grave. The "Giga" Inzecters serve mostly to protect Damsel for more spam, though they can be used with Hornet as means of revival and a search. They are best for Rank 3 Xyz monsters, and Synchros with a level that's a multiple of 3, and an example of an exception is Black Rose Dragon. Cards like Maxx "C" and Armageddon Knight increase their consistency by giving them ways to search, draw, and thin the deck.. Genex Ally Birdman is the best tuner for the job, as it can allow you to re-use Damsel if it survived a turn, or just return Damsel to the hand to allow for a Synchro or Xyz with the Centibeet that searched. Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier can also help out a lot if you discard Inzecter Hornet, as it can be equipped from the hand or Grave. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Inzecter Gigamantis * Inzecter Centipede * Inzecter Ameise * Inzecter Damsel * Inzecter Hornet * Sangan * Genex Ally Birdman * Armageddon Knight * Dark Armed Dragon Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Foolish Burial * Verdant Sanctuary Trap Cards * Lair Wire Extra Deck * Underground Arachnid * Locomotion R-Genex Weaknesses * Effect Veiler and Skill Drain will easily stop both these monsters from using their equip effects in the first place. Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror can shut this deck down because of all their effects resolving on the field or in the Graveyard, including Inzecter Hornet and Inzecter Gigamantis (an exception being Inzecter Ameise). They also depend on being able to normal summon Inzecter Damsel or Inzecter Centipede. A well timed Solemn Judgment, Solemn Warning, Book of Moon or Torrential Tribute will allow you to stall for a turn, but must be followed up to gain an advantage. Since the majority of their strength comes from Inzecter Hornet, D.D. Crow can problems. This makes it a good idea to side Divine Wrath or Imperial Iron Wall, so that your opponent cannot dispose of Inzecter Hornet . Trivia * This archetype is similar to "Dragunity" and "Vylon" in that they equip with themselves in order to gain various effects. * This archetype could be based on Kamen Rider Kabuto for their distinctive feature to "equip" their respective mechanical insects/arachnids, called "Zecters", in order to transform. * The idea of equipping each other may have came from Zexal Weapon - Unicorn King Spear, which is released in the same pack. Inzecter